Seeing Double
by CastleTVShowFan
Summary: Does Harm have a twin?


Title: Seeing Double

Author: MissLisa

Rating: K+

Category: Story/Harm & Mac

Summary: Is Mac seeing double, or does Harm have a twin?

Disclaimer: The characters belong to Don Bellisario & co. I am just borrowing them for entertainment purposes. No infringement intended. The songs belong to Rick Springfield and his management; no infringement intended.

Author's Notes: Thanks to all for their constructive feedback. This story is stand-alone and therefore not connected to any of my previous works. This one's for you, Rick Springfield. Your music is a true gift.

1345 CST

Mac's Office

"Everyone keeps telling me I look like some soap star from the 80's who played a doctor," Harm grumbled as he sat in front of Mac's desk.

"It wouldn't be a General Hospital character, would it?" she teased.

"Don't tell me you bought into this."

"Bought into what?" Sturgis asked from the doorway.

"Harm's got a twin out there it seems," Mac informed him.

"Oh really? Is it that Australian guy that used to be on General Hospital?"

"Tuned in every week during the 80s, buddy?"

"Seriously, Rabb, I heard a lot about the guy from all the magazines and stuff. Do you really think I'd subject myself to that – that drivel?"

"I should have known better. You get enough soap drama from the office," he chuckled.

"Please," Sturgis said before heading for his office.

Harm whispered, "I don't even see the resemblance."

"Oh come on, Sailor. Lemme have a real good look at you."

He smiled after she'd given him the once-over. "I think you're enjoying yourself way too much."

"Who me?"

"See, what did I tell you? You are definitely enjoying yourself way too much."

"Are you wondering what my assessment is?" she challenged.

"Let me guess, I'm stuck with the curse of being compared to someone I don't even know."

"I wouldn't exactly call it a curse. . .I've heard that the actor's doing fairly well these days. He's touring and just wrapped a two year stint at the MGM in Las Vegas."

"Oh my – are you telling me everyone thinks I look like Rick Springfield?"

"No, I meant the president. Of course it's Rick Springfield. Where have you been hiding the last twenty years, under a rock?"

"Apparently," he said with a sigh.

"I guess this means I get to treat you to a CD listening party. I have a few of Rick's CDs lying around somewhere."

"How does 19:30 sound?"

"It's a date. You know I can't even remember the last time we spent time together outside the office."

"It's been too long, Mac, and I'm sorry."

"No guilt trip, okay?"

"I'm still sorry," he said with a smile.

She waved a dismissive hand and smiled back. "Get out of here before I decide to call it a day and spend the rest of the afternoon playing hooky."

"I don't think I'm in the admiral's good graces today. He might send me to the Amazon or Antarctica if you and I played hooky."

"Better find your safari hat," she teased before adding, "or your snow shoes."

"Cute, Marine."

1945 CST

Mac's Apartment

"You're fifteen minutes late, Harm," Mac said with a stern look to her partner's stunning form.

"I suppose my uniform won't make you change your attitude?" he questioned as he straightened his gold wings.

"Mmm – maybe," she contemplated for about five minutes.

"Come on, the suspense is killing me."

"You're forgiven – this time."

"So, where have you got the CDs hidden?"

"I already have his Greatest Hits CD in the stereo. I put the tracks on random play order, so knock yourself out."

The first few words of "Love Somebody" filled the apartment and Mac softly sang along.

"I can see the path you're cutting  
It cost me a little piece of my heart  
I can see the doors you're shutting  
'Cause they were open at the start"

Once the song had ended, the CD went right to "Don't Talk To Strangers".

"When you were just a young girl and still in school  
How come you never learned the Golden Rule  
Don't talk to strange men, don't be a fool  
I'm hearing stories, I don't think that's cool Why don't you tell me, someone is loving you  
Cause you're my girl, some say it's no longer true  
You're seeing some slick continental dude  
I'm begging you, please" As Harm listened to the lyrics, he found himself wanting to give the same advice to Mac. Why did he feel so jealous when he saw her with other men? It wasn't like he had exclusive rights to her. "Don't talk to strangers, baby don't you talk  
Don't talk to strangers, You know he'll only use you up  
Don't talk, don't talk, don't talk,  
Don't talk, don't talk to him  
Nobody, talk, nobody, ever told you, don't talk Now tell me, how's life in the big city  
I hear the competition's tough, baby that's a pity  
And every man's an actor, every girl is pretty  
I don't like what's getting back to me Now who's this, Don Juan I've been hearing of  
Love hurts when only one's in love. . ."

"Got any more?" Harm asked once that song had come to an end.

"Of course. Why don't you hit two and see what song comes up on the second CD I've got in there."

"Should I ask if it's on random?"

"I don't know should you?" she challenged.

"I'll take that as a yes," he concluded as the second CD started.

"So this is the cage that I built, why I built it I don't know  
It's bars made of anger and guilt, no lock,  
but somehow it just wouldn't let me go.  
All hail the messenger of love.  
I got your message loud and clear.  
Now I'm hungry to be healed  
and you can't, you can't keep me away (I'm free) When we are one, I am complete  
(I'm free) And I'm undone and I will be healed in your eyes. I had to close a door in my life for another one to open  
so I could go through, though I had no guiding light,  
and no signs somehow it still lead me to you.  
I learned a lesson here in love and it's ringing loud and clear   
Now I'm ready to be reveal all the things  
that before I could never say When we are one, I am complete,  
I'm undone, and I will be healed at last." 

Free, Rick Springfield "Karma"

"I had to take a chance with us, Harm," Mac whispered when the song had ended.

"I'm not sure we're totally free, Sarah."

"What could we lose?" she questioned him.

"I don't know. Besides, I thought all of this was about me being someone's twin."

"There's more to it than that and you know it."

"The last thing I want is to hurt you."

"That's what opening up and revealing everything is about, mister. The song is my way of telling you I'm ready for whatever you are. . .I'm ready to be free. Somehow when we're together the world feels right."

"Why do relationships have to be so complicated?"

"The people are the ones who make it complicated or simple, you know."

"I'm having a bit of déjà vu here," he said with a smile.

"It wouldn't have been a certain porch during someone's engagement party would it?"

"Yeah, how'd you guess that one, Ninja Girl."

"I'm just that good I guess."

"I have an idea and wonder what you're thinking. How about we go out for dinner every once in a while? I mean, we've done that at our apartments over cases, but I'm not worried about what anyone thinks anymore. Why not be public?"

"Dating. . .the real deal, Harm?"

"If you're okay with it, Mac; yeah that's what I was thinking."

"That sounds good as long as I know who you are, Sailor. You can be Harm or Rick, just be sure I know which one I'm with."

"I'll stick with Harm, thanks. I'm tired of everyone saying they're seeing double."

The End


End file.
